


Baby's Origins

by princce7



Series: Blood and Bones [2]
Category: FNAF, FNAF: Sister location, Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom, Sister Location - Fandom, fnaf: sl - Fandom
Genre: blood and bones au, don't agree to classified jobs kids, government conspiracy shit, they'll make you do bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princce7/pseuds/princce7
Summary: How Circus Baby came to be part of this Sister Location world where there's no robots in construction
Series: Blood and Bones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204805
Kudos: 2





	Baby's Origins

“You’ve trained in espionage, were the top of your class. You’re also the most child-friendly agent we have. However, there is one issue we have with you. You were raised in a good home, and even in training, have shown to have higher moral bounds. Which is why I must ask- are you ready to follow your every order, even if it goes against a normal person’s morals?” 

“I have said I’d follow the orders given to me. That has not changed.” She responded immediately, her blue eyes staring forward. Her hair was pulled back in a single ponytail, her arms to her sides. She stood at full attention. 

“Then you are willing to abduct children?” 

She didn’t refuse, but she just had to ask. “May I inquire as to the cause of this query, sir?” 

“We have a project underway, and we need an operative to gather subjects for it. The prime candidates for success are children. If you can agree to the utmost secrecy, we may include more information.” 

She hesitated. “Sir, I agree to breathe not a word. Tell me what you need me to do. No disrespect sir, but I do wish to know the cause of this mission.” 

“We have acquired some scientific research that, if proven accurate, could provide means of both healing the injured and sick. There are also opportunities to enhance people’s natural abilities, like hearing and sight.” There was a pause. “Should things go well in the research, that is.” The female agent nodded. She waited for him to proceed. “Your disguise shall be a party entertainer, and when opportune, you will sneak children away from the party. Never more than one from the party, to avoid suspicion. The Character you’ll be playing will be called ‘Circus Baby’, which shall also be your code name for this mission.”

“What is it I should do at the parties other than the kidnapping part?” 

“Can you sing?” 

“With practice and music, yes.” 

“You are capable of blowing up balloons. Learning to make balloon animals would also be useful. Should you come up with other ideas- perhaps activities you liked when you were a child- feel free to practice and suggest them.” He paused, then smiled. “At ease. This meeting is done.” He opened the door and left the room 

‘Baby’ lingered for a moment, her placid expression creasing with something negative. There was worry or regret in her eyes. She shook her head slightly and followed her superior out, heading along the hall to her lodgings. 

“What have I agreed to?” it was only whispered under her breath, but she couldn’t back out now. She had her word to keep, and a job to do.


End file.
